


i'm your biggest fan (i'll follow you until you love me)

by orphan_account



Series: empires rise and fall (but with you, no time has passed at all) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Salty Tsukishima, japan national team makes tsukki like volleyball a bit, journalist tsukki, kuroo finds him adorable, pro volleyball player kuroo, that's it that's the fic, tsukki hates volleyball and sports with a passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tsukishima kei had always hated volleyball, and basically every other sport, but volleyball in particular. the players were extremely annoying (yamaguchi was an exception), the idea of running around hitting a ball was idiotic, and the amount of lives it ruined was horrible.so, when he meets kuroo tetsurou, a pro volleyball player, how can he not write articles on him? (yamaguchi says they're less like scathing reviews and more like constructive criticism. kei tells him to shut up)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, background bokuto/akaashi
Series: empires rise and fall (but with you, no time has passed at all) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876489
Kudos: 1





	i'm your biggest fan (i'll follow you until you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> the third work in my drabble series, and it's the first au! i haven't finished haikyuu yet, so i apologize for my errors

kei walks into the sport complex, where japan's national volleyball team is practicing for their match against argentina, and the players are extremely excited for the match, the way that kei knew they would be.

(in the few weeks of interviews he has done, he has learned too much about these volleyball addicts)

bokuto koutarou and akaashi keiji are practicing in one corner of the gym, and while akaashi isn't on the team, bokuto-san likes to have him around. (kei sees the love in his eyes when he looks at the other and sometimes wishes that someone loved him like that)

yamaguchi isn't at the gym, but kuroo is, and kei looks in his direction for one moment too long and the black-haired captain looks at him and grins cheekily, making kei's cheeks flush a pale shade of rose.  
kei is not amused.

alright, yes maybe he finds the captain attractive, but his personality is not in any ways endearing to kei.  
(he may be lying)

kei strides over to kageyama-san and hinata, who are praciticing serves and recieves together. (kei thinks they're attached at this point)  
his notepad is out and he's writing, taking notes on the duos form and posture and also on their impressive teamwork. they seem to always be arguing, yet when it comes to volleyball, they're always on point.

then, like a demon out of hell, kuroo tetsurou appears, wild hair and shit-eating grin on his face, partially due to his success in making kei blush (but kei doesn't need to know that). 

the tall blonde frowns at the spikey-haired middle blocker, then walks off towards akaashi and bokuto, grinning slightly, despite the fact that kuroo tetsurou, bane of his existance, was just next to him.

today is kei's last interview, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like i needed to apologize for the angsty mess that was the second fic, so here is kurotsukki fluff for the soul  
> anyways, thank you for reading and hope you have a great day!!
> 
> \- pastelify


End file.
